Absence Makes The Heart Grows Fonder
by synstropezia
Summary: Lupanya Dazai Osamu akan janji yang ia buat, sementara Nakahara Chuuya terus menantinya walaupun terlalu banyak kecewa. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya sama-sama merindukan sebuah hal yang tidak lagi ada.


**Absence Makes The Heart Grows Fonder**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, kependekan, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Sendu di jendela kaca itu, milik siapakah kira-kira?

Nakahara Chuuya begitu intens menontoni siluet kendaraan yang samar. Hujan mulai turun sebagai rintik-rintik di luar kafe ini, membuat keramaian yang berlalu-lalang perlahan surut. Chuuya membenci bising, ketika ia menyaksikannya dengan hati yang kesepian. Terlalu banyak yang harus diingat, dan ia malah mengeja ingatannya itu bab demi bab.

Sendu di jendela kaca itu, milik siapakah kira-kira?

Itu milik wajahnya yang kian mengusut, setiap tangannya mengeratkan genggaman pada ponsel yang tidak kunjung bergetar.

* * *

Kemudian 45 menit berlalu, dalam kelambanan yang menyedihkan sekaligus perih.

Penantian Chuuya belum berlalu, meski tangannya sudah tidak menggenggam ponsel. Kafe bertambah bising saja. Orang-orang tentu memilih berteduh, sambil menikmati secangkir kopi atau kue penuh krim. Ini adalah yang ke tiga kalinya pula seorang pelayan menghampiri dia, lantas menanyakan apa pesanan Chuuya.

"Bisakah aku memesan kehadiran idiot itu?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Boleh tolong ulangi?"

Tetapi tidak akan ada pengulangan untuk hal bodoh. Pelayan muda itu terheran-heran sekarang.

* * *

Setelahnya 55 menit terlewati, getaran pada ponsel membangunkan Chuuya dari lamunan.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengutuk diri sendiri, karena sempat-sempatnya nyaris tertidur. Kontak bernama 'idiot perban' mengirimkan satu SMS dua menit lalu. Tanpa berpikir pesan itu akan membahagiakan atau memperumit hatinya, Chuuya langsung membaca dengan mata yang bergerak cepat.

_15.01_

_From: Idiot perban_

_Subject: -_

_Maaf. Aku lupa._

Kedatangan yang kelima dari pelayan kafe ini setelahnya Chuuya abaikan. Lebih baik pergi daripada berlarut-larut dalam janji kosong yang idiot perban itu lupakan, padahal ia sendiri yang menciptakannya.

* * *

Pukul sembilan malam di lantai 54 pada suatu apartemen kelas menengah, sebuah sendawa bersuara sekeras mungkin melawan sepi.

Kaleng bir yang ke enam belum mampu memuaskan Chuuya, walaupun sekujur wajahnya sudah merah padam. Dengan gerakan sempoyongan ia membuka yang ke tujuh. Meneguknya yang sebelum mencapai lambung malah dimuntahkan, menunjukkan Chuuya telah mencapai batas.

Chuuya hanya seorang diri begitu pun dengan kesepian, tetapi ditemani olehnya tidak membuat Chuuya merasa tengah berdua. Ia pun membuka ponsel. Mungkin bermain gim dapat menghilangkan jenuh.

_Drttt ... drttt ..._

_21.10_

_From: Idiot perban_

_Subject: Hari besok_

_Maaf untuk yang tadi. Besok kita bertemu di taman kota, jam sembilan malam. Kali ini aku pasti datang._

Hanya saja Chuuya mengabaikannya. Mabuk bisa jadi menyebabkan ia berhalusinasi.

* * *

Mentari terbit. Yokohama mulai bangun untuk mempersiapkan waktu.

Ingatan yang pertama kali mampir adalah teman-teman bermain gim-nya mengata-ngatai Chuuya, gara-gara cara menyerangnya sangat tidak becus–malah menyambar semak-semak atau pepohonan. Lebih dari itu Chuuya kesulitan mengingat. Kemungkinan besar dirinya jatuh tertidur, usai puas mabuk-mabukan.

"Bangsat. Kepalaku sakit sekali."

Sakitnya pun menjadi berkali-kali lipat, saat ingatan yang samar mengenai sebuah SMS memasuki akalnya. Ponsel di atas lantai pualam tampak bergetar. Chuuya langsung mengambilnya untuk mengecek, siapa yang kemarin mengirimkan pesan.

_05.30_

_From: Idiot perban_

_Subject: -_

_Karena kamu tidak menjawab, maka kuanggap iya._

Jawaban Chuuya hanyalah sesederhana membanting ponsel ke ranjang, dan korban selanjutnya yaitu pintu kamar–Chuuya sangat ingin mandi untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

* * *

"Minta maaflah pada Chuuya-_san_, Akutagawa."

Kali ini pertengkaran apa lagi yang tanpa sengaja mereka rencanakan? Mata sebiru laut miliknya menatap malas ke arah Nakajima Atsushi, dan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang berpandangan dengan sengit. Laporan di layar laptop belum selesai–kurang dua ribu kata lagi. Terkutuklah Pak Guru Shibusawa yang pasti asal-asalan memberi tugas, walau enaknya kelompok pilih sendiri.

"Minta maaf buat apa, deh?"

"Kemarin ... dia yang mengirimmu SMS untuk datang ke taman kota, ketika tahu Dazai-_san_ melupakan janji kalian. Akutagawa mencoba membujuk Dazai-_san_, setelah mengirim pesan itu. Namun, Dazai-_san_ menolak."

Laptop, kantin sekolah, bahkan ucapan maaf dari Akutagawa digantikan oleh kekosongan yang memutihkan kesadaran. Semua serba hilang. Chuuya yang mendadak tuli, bisu, juga buta itu tidak tahu apakah dirinya menyedihkan, karena sempat-sempatnya kembali memercayai yang tak juga menghargai penantiannya.

"Apa Chuuya-_san_ marah?"

Siapa itu yang bertanya? Chuuya tampak seperti orang bingung, membuat Atsushi menyodorkan segelas es teh untuk menenangkannya, sedangkan Akutagawa menyesal dalam-dalam.

* * *

Pada pukul sembilan malam, udara dingin seolah-olah menertawai Chuuya menyebabkannya kesulitan bernapas.

Entah dipertimbangkan dengan matang atau intuisi semata, Chuuya menghadiri taman kota sesuai permintaan si idiot perban alias Dazai, meskipun telah Atsushi jelaskan bahwa itu hanyalah akal-akalan Akutagawa. Langit hari ini menyerupai Chuuya yang begitu kosong. Apabila malam hampa karena bintang meninggalkannya, maka Chuuya merasa demikian disebabkan genggamannya tak pernah nyata.

Karena tangannya tidak menggenggam tangan yang lain, tetapi Chuuya bertahan gara-gara belum cukup.

Mungkin belum cukup menderita, walaupun ia menunggu dalam keadaan setengah mati setengah hidup, dan sekarang ini setengah kedinginan. Chuuya hanya berpikir ketika menanti ia sekadar perlu memikirkan Dazai, sedangkan pemuda jangkung itu harus memulai serta mencari dari sangat awal.

"_Jangan lupa, Chuuya-kun. Sekarang ini Dazai-kun menderita ..._"

Ah. Persetan! Yang terpenting lagi-lagi idiot perban itu menghentikan amarahnya, terus omong-omong sosok yang Chuuya tunggu di tengah ketidakpastian ini tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon, semenjak pukul delapan malam.

* * *

Sampai akhir hayatnya yang entah kapan, matahari kembali menghangatkan bumi dengan senyumannya.

Saat bangun dan mimpi pun tercerai berai, Chuuya baru sadar ia tertidur di bangku taman. Matanya berat sekaligus berair. Belum lagi pening menyergap, ditambah perut mual bukan main. Mungkin Chuuya masuk angin. Ponselnya yang bergetar ia abaikan, karena berjalan pun sulit dilakukan.

_BRAKKK! _

Sialnya sebelum tiba di gerbang taman kota, Chuuya malah menabrak seseorang.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong. Aku sedang gusar sekarang i–"

Terhenti di sana. Kelanjutannya sudah dibekukan oleh kehadiran seorang pria jangkung berambut cokelat bergelombang, dan perban yang melilit sekujur tubuhnya menambah kesan familier. Chuuya makin sakit saja melihat dia tersenyum–bertambah pedih ketika dia sembarangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chuuya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin bertanya, karena kamu menggunakan seragam yang sama denganku."

"Seragam ini aku curi dari murid sekolahmu. Puas?" Bagaimanapun caranya Chuuya harus pergi, atau suasana kian runyam untuknya seorang.

"Berbohong pada orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu tidaklah baik, lho~"

Genggaman yang dipaksa itu berhasil dilepas. Tanpa menoleh lagi Chuuya terus berjalan lurus, sementara sang pelaku bergeming di tempat.

"Kamu tahu siapa yang bernama Nakahara Chuuya?"

Angin musim gugur berembus lembut. Bumi masih berputar pada porosnya, namun tidak dengan dunia Chuuya yang bahkan seolah-olah keluar dari jarak pandangnya. Pertama-tama ia menggidikkan bahu. Tahu gestur sederhana itu belum cukup, pada akhirnya ia menengok ke belakang–sebiasa mungkin menggalakkan ekspresi yang justru tampak kecut.

"Tidak. Maaf."

Usai kebohongan itu diucapkan, bibirnya sendiri Chuuya gigit.

* * *

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N: Aku sendiri nyebut tipe fic ini "drabble nyambung". biasanya kita kalo bikin drabble kan 1 ide dan ga berkesinambungan. nah, di sini aku coba bikin nyambung yang juga terinspirasi banget dari fic "contre temps" di fandom magi. buat yang nonton magi, terus suka sama pair AliMor, itu fic keren banget. btw di sini aku cuma ngikutin model fic dia aja ya. soal isi udah jelas 100% berbeda. dan moga bagus ya~ aku baru pernah bikin kek gini juga.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ moga bisa update teratur. rencananya pengen seminggu sekali, sama ini dibikin dari dazai POV dan chuuya POV. mungkin bakal ada sekitar 6 chapter.


End file.
